The Castle of Worlds
by FinalFantasywiz
Summary: This is My first fanfic, so please no Flames! It is going to be a crossover of anything I can think of.
1. The Castle

The Castle of Worlds 

By: Mike

One night I was walking through a forest darker then night when I heard something coming up behind me. When I turned around I didn't see anything behind me. Then, as I was trying to figure out where the noise was coming from, I heard something howling like a wolf howls at the moon, and I heard it repeated, as if there was an echo in the forest. So I ran as fast as a Cheetah away from the sound. Behind me I heard the thing chasing after me. I kept running until I reached a clearing. In this clearing there was a castle that looked like it came from a fairy tale, or a book. When I touched the door it felt as smooth and cold as ice. When I touched it, it slipped open. So I darted inside, slammed the door shut, and heard about a hundred locks locking. Just as the final lock locked, something slammed against the door, like a truck hitting the wall. Once I turned around there was a bright flash, that resembled a Camera flash, went off in my face, and then, once it had faded, I saw I was in a Entrance Hall so big it could hold 3 Parma Senior High schools. Since it sounded like I was going to be stuck in that castle for awhile, I decided I should look around. Once I had stood in the entrance hall for awhile, I decided to keep moving. I saw a door to my right, and decided to walk over to it. When I got close to it I saw an impression on it. When I looked closer I saw that it looked like it had been etched out with a knife. Then I reached out and traced the indent with my finger; it felt as smooth as steel. After I was done it lit up and I saw it looked like a card from the YU-GI-OH! Card game. Then the picture faded away as if it was never there and I saw behind it a box made of steel. When I lifted my hands up to grab it, it slid out as if on tracks and dropped right into my hands. When it dropped into my hands, I fell like a rock, because it was so heavy. When I sat up I started looking at it, and saw that there was no way to open it. Then I looked at the top of the box and saw the outline of a hand on it. When I had looked at the entire box I figured I had nothing to lose, so I put my hand on the outline. When I touched my hand to it, it felt as if water was covering my hand. Suddenly the side of the box my hand seemed to be stuck to glowed and turned into a lid. When I tried to pull my hand away the lid came off with a "POP!" it was as if compressed air was released. Then, as the lid slid of my hand, it felt as if water was sliding of my hand. When I looked inside the box I saw a deck of cards with the same symbol I saw indented on the door. So I picked up the deck and looked at the bottom. On the very last card, there was a Picture of a key and a shadow of a kid with spiky hair. While I was looking at it a mysterious voice boomed "LOOK AT THE DOOR!"

I did as he said and saw that there was a spot for the card right where a keyhole would normally be. So I took the card off the deck, and placed it in the spot. Suddenly, as I watched, the door glowed and disappeared. As soon as this happened, wind started to blow through the doorway, and knocked me off my feet. Then, the door started to reappear, and as this happened, the wind changed direction, and the whole room changed into a wind tunnel, and sucked me toward the doorway. As I was being pulled through the doorway, I grabbed onto the doorframe, to try to get back in. What happened instead was, my fingers slipped, and I ended up hitting my head on the doorframe. The last thing I saw before I feel unconscious was that the ground was very far away.


	2. YuGiOH!

When I woke-up I was in a bed as soft as feathers. As I looked around the room I saw a bunch of games tossed around as if a tornado had just been through there. Suddenly this kid with blond and black hair came in. He also had an upside down pyramid attached to a chain, which was attached to a belt around his neck, as if it were a dog collar.

When he saw that I was awake he yelled, "Grandpa, he's awake!" His yell was so loud that it hurt my ears, the same as if he had yelled straight into them.

When my ears stopped hurting, I asked him, "Where am I?" and "Who are you?"

He said, "My name is Yugi, and you are in Domino City, who are you?"

"My name is Mike," I said.

Then an old man came up the stairs and said "Who is our guest, and how is he doing, Yugi?"

"His name is Mike, Grandpa, and he is doing fine."

"Hi, Mike. My name is Grandpa. I was wondering, can you tell me where you came from?" he asked me.

"America" I said.

"Oh! So you know about Duel Monsters then?"

"Huh?" I said.

"These." He said, as he showed me the deck of cards I had which he know held in his hand.

"Oh! Yeah, I know what they are for." I said.

"Okay, Yugi, why don't you go show our guest around town for a while?" Yugi's Grandpa said, with a smile as big as his face.

"Yeah! Lets go, Mike!" Yugi said, looking excited, just like a puppy.

"Okay!" I said.

"Then let's go down stairs to meet my friends, I called them before I came up here." Yugi said.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

So I got up, took my cards from Yugi's grandpa's hand, which felt as dry as a bone, put them in my pocket, and followed Yugi down the narrow and squeaky stairs.

When we got down stairs there were 2 people their. One was a guy who had light orange hair, and a blue jacket, which was as blue as the ocean. He also had a plain white T-shirt underneath the jacket. The girl had dark brown hair, and a pink shirt, with a blue skirt underneath it. When the guy saw us come down, he asked who I was.

Yugi introduced us, "Joey, this is Mike, Mike, this is Joey."

"Hi, Mike" Joey said. "Well, let's go."

**SLAP!"**

"What about me?" the girl said, after slapping Joey so hard, it sounded as if a bowling ball had just hit pins.

"Oh, yeah. Introduce them, Yuge." Joey said, as he leered at Yugi, who had started laughing hysterically, and rubbed his head, where she had slapped him.

"Okay, I will. Mike, this is Tea, Tea, this is Mike"

"Hi, Mike" Tea said. "Okay, NOW what do you want to do, Yugi?" Tea said.

"Well, Grandpa wanted me to show Mike around town for awhile, but first I want to ask Mike why he lied to us."

"First, I want to know where you found me." I said.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Yugi said. "I was walking through the local park when I saw your body falling through the air, and I thought you were going to die. But as you got closer to the ground, you seemed to slow down, as if by magic, and your body lightly touched the ground. Once I saw that you were safe, I called my Grandpa. When he got there, we decided to bring you back here. Now, tell me how you got here."

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you guys." I said. Then I told them everything that happened.

Once I was finished telling them my story, there was a long silence as they stared at me with this look on their faces as if they had been hit over the head with something.

Then Yugi said "Ok, I think we should go to the museum first, so that I can explain a few things."

So we left Yugi's house, and headed to the Museum. As we were walking there, I started talking to Yugi some more, and asked him what was around his neck.

He told me it was his Millennium Puzzle, and not to ask him anything else until we got to the Museum, because that was the reason we were going there.

Once we got to the museum, I followed everyone to the ancient Egyptian Exhibit. "Why are we here?" I asked, as I looked around.

"We are here so that I can explain the story of the Millennium Puzzle to you." Yugi said.

"Okay, so what is it?" I asked.

"Well, the basic story is this… A thousand Years ago there was a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt who saved the world. Then, he got trapped in the puzzle, which was then shattered, only to be put back together by me. This was about 2-3 years ago, and we have saved the world about two or three times now." Yugi said.

After Yugi said that, the room suddenly disappeared, and I was standing in nothingness. After a while, I thought I would go crazy if something didn't happen soon. Then, suddenly, I woke up in my room. It had all been a dream.

**Authors Note:** This is not the true ending, I made it up for class. If you would like to see the true ending, say something to me, and I'll tell you when it is finished.


End file.
